beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kira Hayama
Kira Hayama (破山キラ Hayama Kira) is the main antagonist of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. He is the fearsome wielder of the Bey known as the Gladiator of Destruction, Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF, which is a replacement Bey for the Dragon-Killer Bey, Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD. A DNA activist, Kira along with Yoshio Iwayama were sent by their bosses in the form of Team Garcias of DNA to foreshadow the events of Neo Battle Bladers. Brutal and quite hellacious of a Blader, he is among the most powerful of DNA edited Bladers offered with the project, Evil Gene. Appearance Kira Hayama has a very androgynous appearance as with the case of Tsubasa Otori, Teru Saotome, Ryutaro Fukami and Jack. Kira is a tall and slender young man with pale complexion and golden eyes slightly hidden by his hair's drooping bangs. The right eye is covered by a large black eye-patch that secretly works as a "Beyblade tracker", detecting where the opposing Bey in a Beybattle is in a similar manner to Tobio Oike's. He has quite a large spiked set of Heather purple hair primarily consisting of five spikes that seem to give off the impression of a crown, much like Zero Kurogane's. Parts of it are dyed pastel green, pastel pink and aqua. He also wears a signature purple lipstick on his bottom lip and red hairband with gold pins on them. Kira's attire consists of a sleeveless navy blue jump-suit with red and black straps and some gold highlights, cut to reveal a small part of his upper torso as well as his six-pack abs. His sleeves are replaced by the long red gloves with gold orbs around the end. He also wears a matching red belt with the same orbs, black pants, and dark gray boots with red openings and golden latches at the back. Personality Kira is a Blader never to be underestimated in fights. When battling, Kira shows no doubt or hesitation as he always expects to win all battles. This is especially true because as a member of DNA, Kira has the Evil Gene implanted in him which gifts Kira with phenomenal, powerful strength to win almost any Beybattle in any situation. Kira fearlessly intimidates and even ridicules his opponents, making grotesque facial expressions to rattle them. Kira is also a sadist as he enjoys the harm and pain he inflicts to his opponents, evident by how he injured Shinobu's arm and found it amusing when he threw Eight back into the wall. In addition to his bizarre approach to Beybattling, Kira seems to show several feminine qualities, as evident by his revealing clothes, profile and body language, like placing his arm on his hip, and twisting his wrists forwards while bringing his arms backwards. Biography Beyblade: Shogun Steel The Dragon-Killer After seeing Yoshio fall in his battle against Fire Blader Zyro Kurogane, Kira Hayama ambushes a BeyPark Cyclone Stadium by launching his Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD and smashes Bandid Goreim DF145BS, punishing him for losing. Looking for a battle at hand, Kira accepts a challenge from the Invincible Salamander, Shinobu Hiryūin and they launch their Beys into battle angrily with Behemoth fighting Ninja Salamander SW145SD.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 24: The Cruel Begirados Salamander delivers multiple attacks and barrages at the Warrior Wheel and Spin Track of Kira's bey to no avail. Shinobu continues with his Special Move, Phantom Fire Shot to create multiple copies of Salamander to challenge Kira's wit. Kira, however, was not easily fooled, and activated his eyepatch's "Bey-scanner" to find the real Ninja Salamander to attack it. Surprising Shinobu, Kira then unleashes his Behemoth's bit-beast and it frightens Shinobu just in time for Salamander to be knocked out by its special move, Iron Brave, giving Kira the win.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 24: The Cruel Begirados He then challenges Zyro Kurogane to a battle, and decides to hack into the WBBA networking channel to speak to a startled Tsubasa Otori and Madoka Amano. After introducing himself, he demands them to prepare a nearby arena so his upcoming Synchrome battle with Zyro could take place. After warning that if they refused to do such thing with the consequences deemed dire, the two of them agreed to complete it despite their suspicions and concerns. Kira then arrives with Yoshio to a canyon outside of Metal Bey City where Zero and his company were waiting. A large rectangular and terrain-esque Beystadium rose from the ground just to have the others marvel at the sudden change. Kira explains this is the Beystadium that the WBBA had made according to his orders for the battle.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 25: Win! The Right to Challenge He and Zyro enter the Beystadium where they agreed to hold a Synchrome battle as Yoshio and Shinobu exchange their respective Warrior Wheels with their allies. After assembling their new Synchrome combos, they start the battle and launch their Beyblades while the others watch anxiously. Kira attacks using Golem Behemoth SR200BWD while Zyro fights alongside Salamander Ifrit W145CF. In a stone stadium, Zero could not rely on Ifrit's CF Performance Tip, which cost him the battle as Kira showed no remorse when his Golem Behemoth continued attacking Salamander Ifrit harshly. Despite Zero's using the new special move, Diving Crash, Kira used his Special Move, Gaia Hammer, which sent Ifrit flying out of the stadium, causing Zyro to collapse and giving Kira the win.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 25: Win! The Right to Challenge Neo Battle Bladers He then advises Zyro and the gang to retreat to the WBBA after revealing himself as a representative of the DNA organization.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 27: Evil Gene Assuming that they gathered all the insight about DNA and the Evil Gene, Kira awaited the national announcement of Neo Battle Bladers hosted by DNA while being presented by the WBBA. Alongside Yoshio, Kira enters the tournament, and battles Eight while Yoshio fights Kite.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 30: Decided! The Best Eight After winning many battles, Kira had accumulated enough wins to earn a spot as one of the Best Eight Bladers of the finals. With the remaining Best Eight consisting of himself, Yoshio, Zero, Shinobu, Kite, Sakyo Kurayami, Takanosuke Shishiya and Captain Arrow, Blader Guy announced that Kira would face off with Kite as the second battle of the Best Eight.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 30: Decided! The Best Eight After Yoshio's loss at the hands of Shinobu and his newly found Special Move, Blazing Ring Shot, it was time to commence the battle between Kira and Kite. While Kite was given Eight's Orochi Warrior Wheel to help him win, Kira gains Golem's Warrior Wheel from Yoshio. Launching their Synchrome Beyblades into battle, Kira's Golem Behemoth clashes with Eight's Orochi Leviathan. Despite Kite's determination, Kira's Special Move causes a great explosion that ricochets Orochi Leviathan and throws it into the wall, costing Kite his victory and allowing Kira to go on to the semi-finals. The Ultimate Emperor of Destruction: Bahamut In the DNA headquarters, Kira battles the other DNA Bladers. One by one, he first defeats Yoshio, then Genjūro, then Spike, and finally Captain Arrow effortlessly. He then looks at Behemoth, and says that though its the best stamina-type ever created, he still wants something more powerful to battle with. He then drops his former Bey and Yoshio walks over to him. He asks if he is sure that he wants to get rid of Behemoth which Kira affirms, and he walks away. After Zyro defeats Sakyo, Kira and Shinobu's battle begins. Before the battle starts, Kira unveils his newest Beyblade: Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF. Shinobu is not shocked by this, but wants to defeat him even more as they launch their Beys and begin the battle. Salamander attacks right away, but Shinobu summons more strength and activates his Special Move, Blazing Ring Shot. Surprisingly, Bahamut is left undamaged. Kira then unleashes a powerful aura of darkness and uses his newest Special Move, Gladiator Demolition, which not only crushes Salamander, but completely destroys the entire Beystadium, leaving Shinobu badly injured. After the battle, the Garcias confront Kira, wanting to know why he is not using Behemoth like they had planned. Kira explains that he threw it away as it still was not strong enough. The Garcias are surprised to see that Yoshio and Merci side with Kira. Then Spike, Genjūro, and Captain Arrow jump out and launch their Beys. Kira, unafraid, launches and defeats them all at once, proving the power of Bahamut once again. Then Kira and Yoshio locks the Garcias in one of the rooms of Evil Gene headquarters. Kira goes on to the final battle against Zyro, confident that he will win. They launch and the battle begins. Zyro stands strong and uses his signature move Burning Upper Cut. Bahamut survives this easily and Kira is impressed with Zyro's tactics. He then decides become more serious, using the destructive Gladiator Demolition, but Ifrit still spins in the stadium. Kira is shocked, and continues to battle more fiercely. He uses Gladiator Demolition again, and launches Ifrit high into the air, but Zyro confidently watches Ifrit come diving down. He uses his strong bonds of friendship to create a new special move: Burning Tornado Fire. Kira commands Bahamut to defend against it, and the collision causes a huge cloud of dust. When it clears, Ifrit wobbly spins but Bahamut has stopped spinning. Zyro then becomes the winner of the tournament, and the Number One Blader in Japan. He asks for Kira's friendship, but Kira does not accept and walks away, crushed by defeat.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 31: Getting Fired Up! The Finals Beyblades *'Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD': Kira's first Beyblade, known as the strongest Stamina-type created by DNA. **'Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF': Kira's second Beyblade created by DNA using the Evil Gene project. Sychrome Beyblade(s) *'Golem' Behemoth SR200BWD: Kira's first Synchrome between his Bey and Yoshio Iwayama's Bandit Golem DF145BS. **'Pegasus' Bahamut SP230 R2F: Kira's second Synchrome between his Bey and Gingka Hagane's Samurai Pegasus. Special Moves Berserker Behemoth *' ': Berserker Behemoth's main Special Move first used in The Cruel Begirados. A dark, violet aura surrounds Kira as he commands Berserker Behemoth to smack the opposing Bey in a massive hit that causes it to fly into the air, creating extreme-winds afterwards. *' ': Golem Behemoth's main Special Move, which is a Synchrome special move, was first used in Fierce Fight! The Synchrom Battle. Enormous winds surround Golem Behemoth as its Beast appears, armed with a barbed flail that throws the opposing Beyblade out of the Beystadium. *'Rising Gaia Hammer: '''Synchrome Special Move, the upgraded version of Gaia Hammer. Gladiator Bahamut *'Gladiator Demolition: Bahamut's first Special Move, first used in The Gladiator of Destruction: Bahamdia. Using this move, Bahamut is able to unleash its destructive power in one shockwave which destroys everything in its path using strong winds and dark energy. *'''Final Ultimate Demolition: An upgraded version of Gladiator Demolition used by Pegasus Bahamut. Gear Kira wields a dark blue, almost violet Zero-G Launcher, and uses the String Launcher to make his shots more powerful. Beybattles Gallery Appearances Trivia *Kira (キラ) is Japanese for "killer" while Hayama (破山) is Japanese for "breaking mountain". So Kira Hayama literally translates to "breaking mountain killer". *According to Takafumi Adachi, the origin for Kira Hayama's namesake and appearance originated from Peggy Hayama (ペギー葉山) and HBK. Peggy Hayama was a popular Japanese enka singer who influenced his name while HBK (Heartbreak Kid) was the nickname for Shawn Michaels, a retired American professional wrestler whose wrestling attire inspired Kira's attire.http://hottate2.exblog.jp/18472048/ *Since his debut appearance in The Cruel Begirados, Kira has not lost a single battle due to either having his abilities enhanced by DNA or he is extremely and physically trained by the Garcias. *Kira owns two Beyblades in the Zero-G manga and anime being: Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF. *Kira and Gingka Hagane are the only Zero-G Bladers to use the String Launcher. *Kira can be seen as the Zero-G counterpart of Ryuga (in the first season) and Rago, as they also has owned a dark powered Beyblade and was the main antagonist of their series. **He's also similar to Ryuga (in the first season) through the fact that both of them took over the evil organization they were working for. *Kira is the only Blader to have 2 Synchrome Partners being Gingka (unintentionally) and Yoshio. References }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:DNA Category:Former Villains Category:Team Leaders